Pilihan
by kaorinin
Summary: Hidup adalah sebuah pilihan. Apa yang dipilih Rangiku di dalam hidupnya? Untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival bulan November. GinRan alert! Wanna R&R?


Untuk **Bleach Vivariation Festival bulan November, tema LifeXDeath.** Alasan memilih pairing: Rangiku yang masih bertahan melanjutkan hidupnya dan Gin yang telah pergi mendahuluinya.

**

* * *

PILIHAN**

A fic from **kaorinin**

**Disclaimer : **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

**Warning** : Modifiate canon, typo(s), maybe OOC, Rangiku's POV. GinRan alert! Beberapa diambil dari Bleach vol.20, Bleach ch.412, dan Bleach ch.416. GinRan alert! Don't like, close this page!

* * *

Ada satu fakta yang begitu ingin kuingkari dalam hidup ini.

Dia, orang yang selama ini begitu kupercaya, nyatanya tega membohongiku.

Orang yang menyelamatkanku..

Yang ketika itu menetapkan hari ulang tahun untukku.

Nyatanya tega mengkhianati aku dan yang lainnya.

Dia, bersama Aizen-taichou dan Tousen-taichou telah melakukan dosa terberat sepanjang sejarah _Soul Society._

Cih, masih pantaskah aku memanggil mereka semua dengan sebutan _Taichou_? Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap para shinigami di _Ruang Pusat 46_?

Membunuh mereka. Tanpa menyisakan satu napas pun.

Aku selalu bergidik ketika membayangkan kejadian itu. Aizen yang begitu baik, ramah dan hangat kepada siapa pun. Terlebih kepada Hinamori, wakil _kesayangannya_.

Dan, Tousen?

Orang yang selalu memperjuangkan kebenaran.. kini berbalik menghancurkan kebenaran tersebut?

Semua ini benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Berpuluh-puluh tahun kami hidup dalam kedamaian, dan ketika semua ini terjadi..

Kami belum siap menghadapinya.

Hinamori yang sangat terpukul, masih belum sadarkan diri dari komanya.

Komamura-taichou, kini melepas topeng yang selama ini dipakainya. Entah untuk apa, mungkin untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia masih memiliki _kebenaran_.

Dan aku..

Aku tak mengerti. Mungkin perasaan kami bertiga, sama.

.

.

.

Selalu ada pilihan.

Selalu ada pilihan dalam hidup ini.

Pilihan untuk hidup atau mati. Pilihan untuk tinggal atau pergi. Pilihan untuk bertahan atau menyerang. Pilihan untuk berjuang atau menyerah. Pilihan untuk meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan. Pilihan untuk mengerti atau mengabaikan. Pilihan untuk mencintai atau disakiti…

Pilihan untuk percaya atau tidak.

Hidup itu mudah.

Kau hanya tinggal memilih dari beberapa pilihan, dan selanjutnya pilihan itu akan mengaturmu. Jika kau mempunyai pilihan untuk berjuang atau menyerah, lalu kau memilih untuk berjuang, hal yang ingin kau perjuangkan akan mudah kau dapatkan.

Mengapa? Karena ketika kita memilih, segenap hati pun ikut meyakini. Kau akan berada dalam satu garis tujuan—dimana garis tujuanmu tadi adalah pilihan yang kau pilih—dan kau akan dibimbing oleh garis itu, untuk mendapatkan keinginanmu.

Lalu bagaimana jika kau memilih untuk menyerah?

Tidak akan ada garis yang akan membimbingmu untuk mendapatkan keinginanmu.

Tetapi harus kuingatkan.

Memilih bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah.

Kau tidak bisa hanya memilih dengan sembarang cara, dan berharap pilihanmu akan menuntunmu. Ingat! Ketika kau memilih, maka hatimu pun _harus _ikut meyakini. Itulah sebabnya, begitu banyak orang yang gagal dalam menjalani hidup ini. Mereka hanya tak mengerti akan pilihan mereka, akan _hati mereka sendiri_. Mereka terburu-buru. Seolah mereka dikejar waktu. Mereka memilih yang salah.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka tak akan bahagia.

.

.

.

Berada diantara dua pilihan bukanlah keadaan yang diinginkan setiap orang. Apalagi jika dua pilihan itu sama benar adanya. Kuat satu sama lain.

Dan itulah yang sedang aku alami.

Berada diantara dua pilihan, dan rasanya sangat sulit untuk memilih salah satu.

Berjuang.. atau menyerah?

Mengerti.. atau mengabaikan?

Mempercayai.. atau tidak mempercayai?

Aku bukanlah tipikal wanita lemah, yang akan menyerah. Tapi untuk memperjuangkanmu? Aku butuh lebih dari sekedar rasa untuk melakukan itu.

Karena kamu yang meninggalkanku. Mengkhianatiku dan pergi bersamaan dengan tikus-tikus yang kau anggap sebagai tuanmu. Mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku, yang bahkan belum sempat aku tanyakan kepadamu. Kau pergi, tanpa menjelaskan sesuatu pun padaku.

Aku ingin sekali mengerti.

Tapi apa yang harus kumengerti? Tanpa satupun penjelasan darimu, aku tak bisa mengerti apa-apa. Mengabaikan pun aku tak mampu. Bagaimana bisa kau ku abaikan, jika bayangmu hampir setiap hari hadir di depanku?

Rasanya, aku ingin sekali percaya kepadamu.

.

.

.

_Winter War_ sudah akan dimulai. Soul Society menyadari hal itu dan segera mempersiapkan segalanya. Semua divisi berlatih untuk mempersiapkan diri. Tidak ketinggalan, Ichigo dan teman-teman yang lain. Mereka juga antusias untuk membantu.

Sudah kubilang kan? Hidup itu adalah pilihan.

Aku yang berada di antara dua pilihan, semua hanya tentang dirimu. Aku yang terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian, semua itu hanya karenamu.

Pada akhirnya, aku pun harus memilih. Dan aku telah memilih.

Aku memilih untuk berjuang, bukan, bukan memperjuangkanmu. Aku memperjuangkan _kebenaran akan dirimu_. Kebenaran dari pilihan-pilihanmu. Aku berjuang untuk mendapatkan kebenaran, untuk bisa mengerti dirimu.

Karena aku telah memilih, berjuang untuk menemukan apa yang telah mengubah sosokmu.

.

.

.

"_Makan ini." sayup-sayup kudengar suara seseorang. Tampaknya ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku untuk membangunkanku. Perlahan aku mencoba membuka mata dan kulihat seorang anak kecil berambut putih yang sedang menyodorkan makanan ke arahku._

"_Kalau pingsan karena lapar, berarti kamu juga punya kekuatan kan, ya?"_

"…_kamu..juga..?" tanyaku pelan. Aku masih lemas walau sekedar menjawab pertanyaannya._

"_Ya, aku juga." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Aku menatap lekat senyumnya. Senyum yang lebar sekali._

"_Namaku Ichimaru Gin. Salam kenal." ujarnya ceria._

"_Gin..? Nama yang aneh.."_

"_Hei.. ulang tahun Rangiku kapan?"_

_Kami sedang mengobrol bersama ketika ia menanyakan hal itu. Aku yang mendengar pertanyaannya, hanya mengangkat bahu._

"_Aku tidak tahu, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak pernah menghitung hari." jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala._

Lagipula, untuk apa hari ulang tahun? Tampaknya bukan hal yang berguna.

_Gin terdiam lama mendengar jawabanku._

"_Kalau begitu…" ia berkata pelan. "…hari ulang tahun Rangiku adalah hari ketika Rangiku bertemu denganku." lanjutnya. _

_Aku pun menoleh. Ia sedang menatapku, dan tersenyum lebar sekali. Senyum andalannya._

"_Bagaimana? Tidak apa-apa kan, Rangiku?"_

_Aku masih terpana dengan permintaannya. Dan perlahan, membalas senyumnya selebar yang aku bisa. Aku memilih untuk menyetujuinya._

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku memimpikannya. Memimpikan hari itu. Memimpikan dirimu. Memimpikan saat-saat aku memilih untuk mencintaimu.

Aku selalu berhati-hati akan sebuah pilihan. Dan rasanya, pilihanku untuk mencintaimu, adalah benar. Lalu mengapa? Mengapa yang kuyakini dulu kini berbalik mengkhianatiku?

Kamu..

Rasa cintaku..

Kau berubah semenjak meninggalkanku sendiri di hari bersalju itu. Tepat saat kau mengatakan keinginanmu untuk menjadi shinigami. Kita berpisah, dan kau tak lagi pedulikanku.

Apa aku salah memilih untuk mempercayaimu?

.

.

.

Aku bersabar menantikan hari dimana kita bertemu kembali. Mengisi hari dengan berbagai macam latihan saja tidak cukup. Aku pun ditugaskan bersama Hitsugaya-taichou, Ikkaku, Renji, dan juga Yumichika pergi ke Karakura dan menjaga keadaan di sana. Kami bahu-membahu membereskan urusan hollow—dan juga _arrancar_ yang tiba-tiba jadi rajin menantang kami. Tidak mudah memang, harus kuakui bahwa kekuatan mereka sedikit diatas kami. Bahkan kami sampai diizinkan untuk melepas batasan kekuatan di dunia, untuk mengalahkan para _arrancar_ yang datang bertamu. Entah apa jadinya jika perintah untuk melepas batasan itu datang terlambat. Mungkin nyawa kami tak akan selamat. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, sudah sekuat apakah dirimu dan para pimpinan tersayangmu? Apa yang akan terjadi jika kami tak sanggup mengalahkanmu dan yang lainnya? Siapa yang akan bertugas mengeksekusi Aizen? Apa mungkin Ichigo? Ah ya, sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku sudah menyadari ada yang berbeda. Dan aku yakin, hanya dia yang dapat mengalahkan Aizen.

Gin, kau masih ingat pada Ichigo bukan? Seorang shinigami pengganti yang dulu kau halangi langkahnya di hari pertama ia datang ke _Soul Society_. Kau masih ingat padanya kan? Ingat baik-baik wajahnya, Gin. Dia yang nanti akan membunuh mati para pimpinan kesayanganmu.

Dan ingat baik-baik wajahku. _Aku yang nanti akan menghadapimu._

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Matsumoto?"

Aku langsung membuka mata, dan kulihat wajah Hitsugaya-taichou yang sedang memperhatikanku dengan ketus. Lengkap dengan kedua alisnya yang bertautan.

"Tentu, apa kau melihatku ada masalah, Taichou?" jawabku dengan seriang mungkin sambil menghindari tatapannya. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan ini. Bertingkah seperti tak ada masalah.

Taichou melangkah menjauh, menuju ke arah jendela. Ia mengeluarkan _handphone_ kecilnya, dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

Itu artinya Taichou percaya dengan jawabanku.

Aku beranjak dari sofa yang sedari tadi kutiduri, melangkah menuju keluar rumah. Sebentar lagi Inoue akan pulang. Dan kupikir tak ada salahnya aku berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar.

Dan ketika aku melangkah menuju pintu keluar,

"Aku melihatnya." ucapnya dingin.

Dan perkataannya yang sedingin es tadi menghentikan langkahku. Aku seperti beku. Diam di tempat, tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Kutatap dia—yang masih sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya—dengan tatapan heran.

"Melihat apa?"

"Masalah."

Sekali lagi, jawabannya sukses membuatku diam di tempat. Seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Aku tak mengerti," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu. "—lagipula hidup ini terlalu indah untuk dibuat susah."

Ayolah, percaya saja pada jawabanku.

"Gin, kan?"

Aku yang sudah berbalik untuk keluar kembali terhenti langkahnya. Sontak aku berbalik dan menatap jengkel ke arahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau marah?"

Bahkan dia bertanya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Tenang, Rangiku. Bersikaplah menyepelekan masalah seperti biasa. Jangan sampai dia mengetahuinya.

"Ada apa dengan Gin? Aku tak mengerti."

"Kau bersikeras untuk mengalahkannya. Itu kan tujuan utamamu, Matsumoto?"

Hening.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, Taichou. Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau salah makan? Ah yaaaa, aku tahu. Kau baru saja minum sake dan mabuk kan? Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku? Kau curang sekali, Taichou—"

Kalimatku terhenti karena kini Taichou sedang menatapku dengan mata _emerald_-nya.

"Kau curang, Taichou. Dimana kau minum? Apa di tempat biasa Ikkaku nongkrong? Ah yaa, pasti disana." ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"—aku akan pergi ke sana dan menikmati sakenya. Sudah ya, Taichou. Kalau ada apa-apa kau menyusul saja ke sana."

Aku pun segera berbalik badan.

"Pilihanmu salah, Matsumoto."

Hanya itu yang kudengar sebelum aku menutup pintu.

.

.

.

"Aku tepat waktu, kan? Aizen? Gin?"

Wuuuush! Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan dedaunan. Di tengah kota yang lengang ini, berdiri dua orang pria.

"Rangiku..?"

Suara itu sudah sangat lama kurindukan, sejak terakhir ia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Si-siapa kau? Ini tempat berbahaya! Ini bukan tempat untuk gadis sepertimu!" terdengar suara berisik dibelakangku. Suara seorang laki-laki tua.

"Kau rakyat biasa harus segera pergi dari tempat ini!" nada suara pria itu mulai meninggi. Membuatku makin jengkel saja.

"Lari." kataku singkat.

Hening. Tampaknya ia mulai mencerna kata-kataku. Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat wujud dari laki-laki tua yang cerewet tadi bersama dua orang lainnya. Seorang laki-laki yang sudah jatuh pingsan, dan seorang gadis yang tampaknya sudah sangat kelelahan.

Reiatsu ini.. hampir membunuh mereka.

"Aku akan menghentikan mereka. Kau pergilah dari sini." perintahku.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku ini adalah Don..—"

Kutarik kerahnya agar ia bisa mendengar suaraku lebih jelas,

"Diam! Jangan hanya berdiam diri di sini dan berbicara seperti orang bodoh! Bawa dua bocah itu dan segera melarikan diri dari sini!" teriakku kesal. Habis sudah kesabaranku terhadap pria bodoh ini.

Pria itu hanya menatapku dengan tatapan bodohnya.

"Atau kau mau kumismu dicabut, topimu dibakar, kacamatamu melesak ke dalam wajahmu sehingga tak ada yang bisa mengenalimu lagi, hah?" kunaikkan sedikit volumeku berteriak.

"Me-me-MENGERTI! ROGER! Aku mengerti! Kutinggalkan mereka berdua kepadamu!" ujar pria bodoh itu sambil menggendong laki-laki yang jatuh pingsan tadi. Kemudian ia segera berlari sambil menggendong yang satu lagi. Si gadis yang kelelahan.

Aku melihat tatapan terakhir gadis itu. Tampaknya ia heran melihatku.

Sudahlah. Masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku berbalik dan kembali menatap dua pria penyebab hancurnya kota ini.

"Ketika kau bilang kau tepat waktu tadi, apakah maksudmu tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan manusia-manusia tak berguna itu tadi? Atau tepat waktu untuk menghentikan kehancuran Kota Karakura dan pembuatan _Royal Key_?" Aizen mulai menyapaku. Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Yang manapun itu, kau salah." lanjutnya.

Wuuussh! Angin kembali berhembus kencang. Sial! Entah apa maksud dari perkataannya barusan, aku tidak peduli. Reiatsu di sini sudah semakin tinggi, dan aku harus menahannya mati-matian.

"Apa masalahmu? Apakah begitu sulit untuk berbicara denganku.. Aizen-taichou?" aku mencoba menantangnya.

"Maafkan aku atas teman lamaku, aku akan mengurusnya."

Suara_nya_ lagi. Apa yang dia katakan barusan? Mengurusku? Cih!

"Tentu saja, kita masih punya banyak waktu. Berbicaralah sedikit kepadanya." Aizen menjawab dengan senyum terbaiknya. Senyum seorang pengkhianat.

"Apakah akan merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Aku hanya bisa diam melihat dua pria itu berbicara. Dan aku hanya bisa terkejut ketika Gin ber-_shunpo_ dan membawaku menjauhi Aizen.

.

.

.

Gin terus ber-_shunpo_. Ia membawaku jauh sekali dari tempat dimana Aizen berada. Gin ber-_shunpo_ sambil memelukku. Ya, memelukku. Harusnya aku marah dan menghantam wajahnya dengan pukulan. Tapi aku malah tak berbuat apa-apa. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, kenapa disaat seperti ini aku masih mengagumi wangi tubuhnya?

"Lepaskan!" teriakku meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

Dan Gin melemparkanku ke sebuah atap. Aku terjatuh, terengah-engah napasku memburu. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri melawannya.

"Kau nyaris bisa berdiri. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Gin.

"Ketika reiatsumu menghilang, aku segera membuat senkaimon dan pergi menuju ke sini. Dan aku mengetahui seluk beluk kota ini." jawabku masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak bertanya bagaimana kau bisa ke sini. Aku bertanya, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Senyumnya.

Ia bertanya sambil tersenyum tadi. Bahkan disaat seperti ini ia masih sempat tersenyum seperti biasa kepadaku.

"Apakah belum jelas? Aku ke sini karenamu." jawabku.

Dan aku melihat perlahan senyumnya memudar.

"—akhirnya sekarang aku bisa bertanya kepadamu.."

"—kenapa? Kenapa kau mengikuti Aizen?"

Aku bertanya dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah. Bukan, aku terengah-engah bukan karena reiatsu Aizen yang mematikan. Melainkan karena aku sedang menahan semua perasaanku sekarang. Akhirnya, akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan semua yang selama ini kusimpan rapat-rapat.

Gin hanya diam mendengar pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau tak menjawab, Gin?

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengkhianati Kira yang sangat percaya kepadamu? "

Aku mohon, Gin. Jawablah pertanyaanku.

"Apa kau serius?" Gin balik bertanya. Membuatku menatapnya heran.

"—apakah itu benar Izuru, yang kepercayaannya kepadaku terkhianati?"

Aku membelalak kaget. Bagaimana-bagaimana mungkin ia berhasil mengetahui maksud tersembunyi dari pertanyaanku?

"Ah, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu untuk apa kau datang ke sini." ujar gin seraya berjalan menghampiriku. Aku hanya bisa diam sambil menatapnya.

Dan ketika sudah dekat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Bergerak seolah ia akan memelukku. Dan aku hanya bisa menahan napas saat itu terjadi.

"Dengar, Rangiku." ucapnya perlahan.

"—kau berada di jalanmu."

Sebilah pisau yang aku tak tahu darimana asalnya, kini terpampang jelas di pandanganku. Ya, Gin menggenggamnya. Menyodorkan pisau itu ke arahku. Dan menusukkannya tepat di dadaku, disaat aku hanya bisa terbelalak menatapnya.

.

.

.

"_Gin?"_

_Salju berhembus kencang. Dingin sekali. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada badai salju di tempat ini._

"_Gin..?" aku masih mencari-cari keberadaannya._

Aku terbangun kaget. Mimpi itu datang lagi.

Sekonyong-konyong aku merasakan sakit di dadaku. Aku menyentuh bekas luka yang tadi dibuat oleh Gin..

Gin..?

Sensasi ini?

Gin!

"_Gin! Darimana saja kau?" teriakku sambil mengejarnya._

_Dan aku melihat sesuatu berkibar di badannya._

"_Baju itu.. Baju itu adalah baju para shinigami! Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"_

"_Aku sudah memutuskan, Rangiku.."_

"—_aku akan menjadi shinigami."_

_Salju berhembus semakin kencang. Tapi hatiku mencelos mendengar perkataannya barusan._

"_Aku akan menjadi shinigami, dan mengubah segalanya untukmu." ia masih menunduk, menghindari tatapanku. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Gin?_

"_Jadi kau tidak perlu menangis lagi, Rangiku.."_

Ingatan akan hari itu terus-menerus berputar di dalam kepalaku. Hari dimana Gin pergi meninggalkanku dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi shinigami. Aku mempercepat _shunpo_-ku. Mencoba merasakan reiatsumu yang mulai menipis.

Semua kenangan kita sedang berputar seperti film yang tak ada habisnya. Aku selalu mempercayaimu, Gin. Bahkan disaat terakhir kau pergi meninggalkan _Soul Society_ dan mengkhianati kepercayaanku.

Aku percaya padamu, karena aku mencintaimu.

Aku terus memendam perasaan ini, dari awal aku masuk ke dalam _Shinigami Academy_ hingga ketika aku berhasil menjadi _fuku-taichou_ divisi 10. Aku tidak pernah memberi tahu siapapun. Termasuk Hitsugaya-taichou, bahkan kau.

Aku percaya padamu lebih dari apapun. Lebih dari rasa sakitku karena dikhianati olehmu. Lebih dari penantianku yang tak kunjung usai.

Aku percaya padamu. Bahwa ada yang kau sembunyikan dan tak bisa kau bagikan kepadaku. Ada sesuatu yang hendak kau selesaikan dibalik pengkhianatanmu.

Aku percaya padamu. Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan. Aku hanya tak mengerti, Gin!

Kau yang bilang kepadaku agar jangan menangis lagi. Kenapa sekarang kau malah membuatku ingin terus menangis?

Kurasakan reiatsunya yang semakin menipis.

Gin, aku sudah mempertaruhkan hidupku untuk memilihmu. Jangan kau pergi sebelum menjelaskan semuanya padaku.

Gin bertahanlah, aku mohon.

Dan setetes air mata jatuh mengaliri pipiku.

.

.

.

OWARI

* * *

**A/N: **Ini cerita udah dateng idenya dari tanggal satu November, tapi karena terlalu sibuk (bilang aja males xP) jadinya molor nulisnya sampe sekarang. Sengaja dibikin gantung, wong udah pada tahu kan _ending_-nya kayak gimana? Huaaaa~ Gin pergi meninggalkan Rangiku seorang diri *nangis guling-guling*. Kenapa saya seneng bikin _modifiate canon_? Karena begitu banyak lubang-lubang yang ditinggalkan Kubo-sensei dan masih bikin saya penasaran! Daripada rasa penasaran saya jadi jerawat mending saya kembangin sendiri deh~ (?). Lagian kalo bikin _modifiate canon_ lebih gampang, karena udah keliatan plotnya.. #ditabok

Btw, si Rangiku disini galau ya? Sama kayak saya, hahaha. Cerita ini ditulis sambil dengerin lagunya _**Colbie Caillat – I Never Told You**_. Uuuh makin berasa galaunya xPP. Udah ah, daripada makin panjang nih note, mendingan langsung aja deh. Yang udah baca sampe sini…

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ^^**


End file.
